


never reaching

by DragonhoardsFriends



Series: never reaching where i want to be [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Letters, Manhunt AU, Multi, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), could be seen platonically or romantically, minecraft manhunt au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonhoardsFriends/pseuds/DragonhoardsFriends
Summary: Dream writes a letter to his bounty hunters who have gone soft on him. Who he has gone soft on.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: never reaching where i want to be [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118825
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	never reaching

**Author's Note:**

> Just their mc skin/sonas. If any of the creators express the discomfort of having fics about them this will be taken down. Also please don't send this to them, I will cry /light-hearted
> 
> Slight warning for violence? It's just said, doesn't happen

~~Dear Ge~~

~~My dearest,~~

George,

I realize it’s been a while since you last heard from me. Likely will be even longer as I do not plan on mailing you this. I have been busy you could say. How are you and Sapnap? I miss both of you. I did not think I would grow as attached to you two as I have. 

Are you two still with Antfrost and Bad? I think you two teamed up last time. Or was it just timing? How funny would it be if you all hadn’t planned a team up and just happened to run into me at the same time?

You and Sapnap have been hunting me for some time. Over two years I think? Nearing the third. Do you keep track? How many times have you come close to catching me? How much have you missed me?

I get it we joke a lot, but I do enjoy your company. It’s fun. You and Sapnap act like you hate me but I think you like me.

You two have almost caught me so many times, yet you let me go.

Why?

When anyone else would have used to chance to chop my head off, why do you falter and stop? Why do you let me get away? Why?

It’s idiotic and pointless. Why do you let me get away?

I guess I give you two the same treatment, but I can’t explain why I do. I can’t explain why I let you two go every time.

Have you two grown onto me? Have you found a way into my heart?

Even now I see you two off in the distance, tired and worn out from our chase. But you’re smiling. And for what?

Because you saw me?

Why do I find myself smiling in return? Why do I want to be down there with both of you?


End file.
